


What are Little Girls Made of?

by SqueezeBabe



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chapter Two Tags, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Genderbending, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueezeBabe/pseuds/SqueezeBabe
Summary: Max didn’t mind doing his best friend, Griff, a favour, especially when that favour was babysitting his little sister Ashley....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to jump on the genderbend bandwagon...
> 
> As usual, mind the tags, not for the faint of heart and all that.
> 
> Don't like, Don't read, i'm not your mum.

“Uncle Max, can I sleep in the bed with you? I'm scared…”

Max blearily opened his eyes, a flash of lightning illuminating the room for a moment to reveal Ashley standing there, clutching her stuffed rabbit to her chest, her eyes squeezing shut at the answering sound of thunder.

“Aren’t you a bit old to be scared of thunder?” he grumbled, but he scooted over to make room for her, lifting the sheet so that she could slide under it. 

She didn’t bother responding to what was obviously a rhetorical question as she climbed into the bed, sliding up against his body so that her back was against his chest. Her head rested against his shoulder as he pulled the sheet up around them, his arm dropping to settle against her small hip. There was a small contented noise as she snuggled in, making herself comfortable.

Within moments, it appeared that she had fallen asleep, her breathing soft and even. She roused slightly when there was another rumble of thunder, her small body instinctively burrowing into his. The hand that was resting on her hip began to move in small soothing circles, comforting her until she stilled once more. Even though she had resumed sleeping, Max’s hand continued to move, slow and languid, his sleep fogged brain enjoying the sensation of warm skin underneath it. 

Another rumble of thunder, and Ashley moved in her sleep. Her hips came flush with his, her nightie riding up as she settled, her pert little panty-clad bottom rubbing against him in the process. 

He winced into the darkness, feeling himself growing hard at the contact. _It shouldn’t matter,_ he reasoned with himself, _she’s asleep anyway…_ _it’s not like she’s going to notice…_ except that his hand was still on her hip, moving in small circles, and with each leisurely sweep, had managed to gather up the hem of her nightie and pull it higher. 

There was something about the darkness, broken only by the gentle flickering of lightning, that made him lose track of time, his sense of self, like he was in his own little world, where nothing else existed except for the gentle warmth that was pressed against him. The sound of rain against the window was like white noise, lulling him further, dragging him deeper into this existential bubble of time and space. 

He took a deep breath, the smell of clean skin and hair filling his nostrils, and his hips began to rock, slightly at first, the movement imperceptible, more of a state of flux in his mind, rather than any physical sensation. 

Time seemed to stand still as each tiny roll of his hips seemed to drag more blood into his groin, his cock filling and swelling until it was straining against his boxers, the thickness of it settling into the groove of Ashley’s bottom. 

It fit perfectly.

Max swallowed a groan, his breath now hitching in time with each slight thrust of his hips as he tried to control the movement so that it wouldn’t jostle the girl sleeping against him, who seemed to be moving against him, the sound of fabric brushing along fabric, loud against the backdrop of falling rain and occasional rumbles of thunder. 

His fingers drifted across the soft skin of Ashley’s thigh, the tips grazing against the edge of her panties, tracing the curve of her leg, to the swell of her bottom, before a gap in the elastic allowed him to slide beneath them.

Now he did groan; softly into the tousled blonde hair as his hips stuttered, almost grinding against the small girl in his bed, as his fingers curled around the flesh of her buttock. Gripping it slightly, he lifted it so that it came away, the elastic of her panties sliding in between the globes of flesh, exposing them to the cool night air under the sheet that was quickly warming up with his body heat.

Ashley shifted, murmuring in her sleep, her back arching slightly as she pushed her backside against him. Max could feel his self control start to crumble; a tightening in his chest as warmth pooled in his abdomen, the sound of his heart pounding in his ears was almost deafening in the silence of the room. 

He rolled his hips forward again, the friction and the movement causing the fabric of his boxers to bunch and shift. The front seam came apart, and the warm throbbing flesh of his cock sprang free, brushing against the equally warm flesh of her exposed buttock. His breath hissed through his teeth as, with another roll of his hips, the engorged head snagged against the elastic of her panties before sliding underneath them.

His cock slid upwards, squeezed between her cheeks, and held in place by her panties. He continued his slow languid thrusting as his cock began to leak precum, easing the journey and creating a delicious amount of friction. 

He could have stayed like this… continued until completion… breathing heavily until he spilled himself against her.

Except he didn't.

Drawing his hips back, the tip of his cock slipped downwards, catching against puckered flesh momentarily, before sliding further, the head resting against the taut flesh just underneath. He pushed forward, time seemingly slowing further, and the length of his cock slid against her skin, travelling forward instead of back up between her cheeks.

His cock throbbed almost painfully, its progress impeded by the fabric of Ashley's panties. The hand that had been gripping her hip to hold her steady slid over the warm flesh, fingers angling to slide between her legs. Brushing against his own cock, he slipped them underneath the elastic that was preventing him from moving freely, and as he pulled them out of the way, the back of his knuckles scraped against her small folds.

There was a hint of dampness, real or imagined, and an answering punch in the gut as his cock twitched in response, jerking against those same folds as if seeking out what was hidden within them. 

He could have come right there and then.

He pushed forward again, the swollen head of his cock nudging against them, pushing in between them, slid past them and were surrounded by them, only stopping when the tip brushed up against the small nub that was hidden by them. 

A small sigh escaped from Ashley’s lips, almost inaudible against the sound of falling rain, her eyelashes fluttering as she nuzzled into her stuffed bunny. Max stilled for a moment, though his hand continued to trace random patterns into the skin of her thigh, drifting slowly around to the front, before dipping under the waistband of her panties. His fingers found her little nub, ghosting over it lightly. 

The animalistic growl rose up in the back of his throat as he felt the little thing harden, pebble-like under his finger tips, warmth flooding around his cock and the dampness that could not be mistaken for anything other than arousal. 

He began to rock his hips, the slide of his cock between her folds made easier by her arousal and his, the precum practically dripping from his cock to mix with the juices that seemed to be flowing from her tiny entrance as he continued to brush his fingers across her hardened nub. 

Small mewling noises sounded, and Max could swear that Ashley was pushing her hips back against his, and as he went to push his hips forward, the head of his cock butted against her entrance. He stopped, his heart hammering in his chest, his cock throbbing painfully as her little hips rocked against him. Her slick skin felt impossibly warm, like it was searing through his own.

Her hips shifted, the head of his cock pushed again; the muscles of her entrance parted and gave way, the wetness easing it’s progress. Max let out a breathless whine as he felt her warmth surround him, sucking him in as he slowly thrust into her. Halfway in, he met resistance, a barrier that prevented further passage. He knew what it was, knew that it was wrong to continue…

His fingers began to rub her little nub in earnest, her hips rocking as they sought out the pleasurable contact, small sounds of pleasure mixing with the sounds of his own laboured breathing. 

“Oh baby…” he breathed, as he felt her walls contract around him, squeezing down on his cock as she shivered in his arms. He pushed forward then, felt the barrier give way as her small body jerked, and his cock sank deeper into her. 

_ Fuck. _

His cock pulsed. Once. Twice. His hips stuttered as his balls tightened, his teeth gritted against the sound of his release.

The sound of the rain had stopped. The only noise within the room was that of his shaky breathing, that calmed with each throb of his cock, as it slowly softened and slid free, the wet sticky gush that followed coating his thighs.

“Uncle Max…” a soft whisper into the darkness.

“Yeah baby?” he answered, his voice low and throaty.

“I… I think I wet the bed…” her voice was small and full of shame.

“Shhh, it’s ok baby, it happens sometimes.” He gingerly pulled back the sheet, taking the opportunity to tuck himself back into his boxers while Ashley eased herself up to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Let’s get you cleaned up…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tries to wash away his guilt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The much promised continuation!
> 
> Mind the tags, yadda yadda, you should know the drill by now.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Max couldn’t help the stab of guilt that he felt when he uttered those words, helping Ashley from the bed and leading her down the dark hall towards the bathroom. The faint glow of the night light that Griff kept in there was like a lighthouse beacon in the night, one that warned sailors not to get to close, lest they dash themselves against the rocks… Except instead of heading away from the light, they moved towards it, like moths to a flame; like icarus towards the sun.

He thought that the darkness of the bedroom and the ambient noise of the falling rain had hid a multitude of sins, but the soft, muted shadows that the tiny night light threw against the tiled bathroom walls, felt like they would hide so much more. His eyes adjusted to the dim light; what had seemed so brightly lit before, had now faded into muted greys and twilight.

“Uncle Max, it feels all sticky down there…” Ashley’s voice had a hint of whine in it, making his stab of guilt feel sharper this time. 

“I know it’s icky baby, that’s why we’re gonna make it better.” His voice was low and husky, and his tongue felt thick in his mouth. “Do you wanna have a shower?”

Ashley nodded at him. “It’s dark and scary though…” her voice trailed off and her hands bunched themselves into the fabric of her nightie.

“It will be ok Ashy, Uncle Max will shower with you… is that ok? Will that make you less scared?”

She nodded at him, glancing towards the shower recess as she did so, a look of uncertainty on her face. Slowly she slid the straps of her nightie off her slim shoulders, before reaching for the hem and pulling the loose fabric over her head. It snagged slightly, making her struggle with it, prompting Max to reach over and help her with it. 

Her skin was so pale, it was almost glowing in the muted light of the bathroom. He swallowed thickly at the sight of her contrasting nipples, small and pink, but budding ever so slightly. Her chest apparently wasn’t as flat as what he thought it was.

His cock twitched in his boxers, and he prayed that it was dark enough that Ashley wouldn’t notice. 

He watched as she bent forward slightly, shimmying her panties down her legs and stepping out of them. He gathered them up off the floor before she had a chance to pick then up herself, throwing them into the laundry hamper… but not before he saw the dark stain in the crotch of them. 

The throb of his cock warred with the pang of guilt in his gut and he could feel himself growing hard again.

Pushing back the plastic shower curtain, he stepped into the recess. It was definitely darker than the rest of the bathroom, but to him, that was preferable. He didn’t want Ashley to see what was going to be washed down the drain. He turned the taps on, adjusting them until the steady stream of water was warm and soothing, beating a comforting rhythm across his shoulders. He didn’t bother with taking his boxers off, and soon enough the damp material clung to his hips like a second skin.

Turning, he beckoned Ashley to join him as he gathered up the washcloth and soap, closing the shower curtain behind her. The space was big enough for him to move around Ashley without it feeling too cramped; Max was sure that with two adults inside, the shower would probably be properly cosy. 

Wordlessly he held out the soaped up washcloth, the gloom and steam of the shower doing nothing to hide the soft glow of her pale skin that was becoming flushed under the heat of the water.

There was a moment of silence, the sound of the falling water roaring in his ears. 

“Can you do it Uncle Max?” Ashley’s voice was barely a whisper. 

The muscles in his stomach clenched, and he prayed she didn’t see his cock twitch. 

Slowly he crouched down, getting onto his knees in front of her. “Spread your legs a little, and hang onto my shoulders…” his voice was low and gravelly, and he hoped beyond hope that the dark shadows hid his growing erection. 

She did as he asked, taking a small step to the side so that her legs were spread, her small hands reaching to clasp his shoulders. Slowly, and with a reverence he shouldn’t have felt, he began to dab the cloth against her skin, starting with the inside of her legs.

Max felt those green eyes watching him as he gently washed away the fluid that had undoubtedly coated her milky thighs, his heart hammering in his chest as the cloth inched higher and higher. Her hands tightened their grip momentarily as her feet shuffled further apart. His cock throbbed, and his stomach felt like it was about to twist in on itself.

He began to feel something in that shared space start to take shape.

Deliberately he wiped the washcloth across her still puffy flesh, watching as her hips gave a tiny jerk. 

“You ok baby?” he whispered.

Ashley made a small noise of agreement, tightening her grip on his shoulders once more, as her legs shuffled further apart again. 

His erection was now rock hard, pulsing gently against his soaking wet boxers. 

He continued to wipe at her, the washcloth slipping from his hand until his bare fingers brushed against her skin. Slowly, gently, he slid his fingers past the puffy folds of skin, skirting around the hardening nub of flesh nestled within them, fingertips dipping ever so slightly into the crevice beyond it. 

“Gotta clean inside too,” he mumbled under his breath, as if by saying the words out loud he could somehow justify what he was doing. 

She felt slick beneath his fingers, her heat searing into him, as he began to stroke her, his fingers tentatively exploring. He heard her breathing hitch, and her hands clenched slightly, her small fingers digging into his shoulders.

His knees began to burn. 

He groaned, “I’m sorry baby, I gotta get up…” 

Ashley said nothing as he stood up, the water cascading down his body and pooling in the bunched up fabric of his boxers. He realised belatedly, that his erection was level with her face.

“It’s bigger than Griff’s…”

Her words were like a punch to the gut.

“Ashy, how do you know about something like that?” He intended for the words to be a playful bantering, but what came out was a nearly breathless moan as the implications of what she had said ran through his mind.

Her eyes were downcast, and her voice was barely audible over the sound of the falling water. 

“Issa secret…”

His cock throbbed painfully as they stood there in silence, the sound of the shower nothing but white noise in the background. 

He reached out, his large hand brushing the damp strands of hair away from her face, fingers curling under her chin to get her to look up at him; he couldn’t stop his thumb from brushing lightly over her lower lip, his chest getting tight when he thought about how plump it looked.

Ashley opened her mouth slightly, and her pink tongue tentatively licked at his thumb, before her lips closed over it. Max could feel the light suction as her tongue rubbed against the tip.

“You do this for Griff?” Max’s voice was hoarse, as his best friends kid sister sucked on his thumb.

Her eyes flickered towards his crotch before looking back up at him, her hands reaching to grasp his own as she nodded ever so slightly. 

“Wanna show me?”

His thumb left her mouth with a wet pop.

Fumbling with the sodden boxers, he pulled them down, nearly groaning in relief as his cock sprang free from their heavy confines. Moments later Ashley’s pink lips closed over the head and the cry that escaped him sounded harsh and loud within their small shared space.

Her mouth was warm and soft, her tongue lapping at his slit as he felt her hollow out her cheeks to create suction. 

“Oh  _ baby _ ,” he breathed as he watched her head bob up and down, never taking in much more than an inch or two, before his head tilted back to thud against the tiled walls of the shower as he closed his eyes to savour the sensation. 

His fingers threaded through her wet hair, content to hold it out of the way as she suckled at his cock; there was no way he was going to force her to take anymore that what she could handle, it just simply wouldn't fit. His hips rocked back and forth in gentle encouragement as he cooed words of praise in his soft, deep baritone, all the while she looked up at him with her big green eyes.

He wanted to come in her mouth, he really did, but the memory of how she'd felt, her little body shaking and her tight walls clinging to his cock made him want to experience that sensation all over again. Gently he pulled her head back and her lips came off his cock with a decadent slide as she gave him a questioning look.

Those lips looked plush, red and swollen; they reminded him of the overripe cherries they had eaten earlier, and his cock twitched in response, bobbing under its own weight.

"You gonna put it in like before?"

Max opened his mouth to protest, his stomach twisting itself into knots even as he grew painfully hard at the words that fell from those sweet innocent lips.

No, she wasn't innocent  _ at all. _

His self control  _ snapped _ .

"Oh?" He growled, bending to slide his hands around the backs of her thighs, just underneath the curve of her bottom. 

"Did you like that?" He asked, his voice low and gravelly, as he hoisted her into the air, holding her against the shower wall as he tucked his hips under hers to balance her and pin her into place.

He didn't even bother to wait for a reply as small thin arms twined themselves around his neck as he bent his head forward to see if her lips tasted as good as they looked. 

She opened her mouth under his, her little tongue swiping against his own. She made him so hard that he could feel himself throbbing with each erratic thump of his heart. 

Adjusting his grip on her thighs, he lifted her up slightly, rolling his hips until her could feel the tip of his cock prodding against her entrance, the heat emanating from her rivaled that of the shower, and he knew there would be no turning back from this. 

"This," he punctuated with a small thrust that slid between her folds and bumped against the hard nub between them, making her gasp against his lips, "is  _ mine _ ."

He lifted her again, settling her against the tip of his cock, and groaned as she slowly sank down his shaft, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist as let out a small, high-pitched moan.

Slick, wet heat surrounded him; he could feel the pulsing of her walls as they gripped tightly around his cock, the muscles rippling as they milked him.

"Oh baby, you like Uncle Max's cock that much huh?" Max watched as Ashley could only nod her head in response as he began to bounce her up and down, his thighs bunching and straining as he thrust as deep as he dared to into her tight little hole.

The wet sounds of skin making contact with skin reverberated in his ears as her little moans and gasps of pleasure filled the small space in the shower. 

It was so  _ wrong... _

But it felt so  _ good... _

His hips stuttered as he began to lose control, thrusting blindly, his pace erratic as he felt the tight hot feeling building in the pit of his stomach.

"Ashley, baby, Uncle Max is gonna come in you…" he growled out, choking as he felt her legs tighten around him in response.

"No, no, baby, you gotta let me pull out…" he couldn't keep the desperation from his voice… the internal conflict driving him to dizzying heights.

He was going to come in his best friends little sister….

For real…

On  _ purpose _ .

With an animalistic growl, he thrust himself as deep as he could go, feeling her body shake in his arms as his cock pulsed deep inside her, his hips grinding against hers as his muscles spasmed with his release.

Breathing heavily, he noticed that the water from the shower was cooling. Slowly, reluctantly, he disengaged himself, his softening cock sliding out with ease. Gently he let Ashley down, watching her wobble on colt-like legs. The glimpse of white that oozed from between her legs was nearly enough to make him hard all over again.

"Uncle Max…" her voice was a little breathless and her words trailed off as he began to wash her, properly this time.

When he was done, he guided her out of the shower, wrapping her up in one of the large fluffy towels, and sitting her on the bathroom vanity as he dried her.

He waited for a moment, watching her carefully before prompting her to finish her earlier words. "Yes Ashy?"

She looked up at him, her green eyes wide, and her lips pursing into the perfect cupid's bow… 

"Can we do that every time you babysit?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading my paltry offerings.
> 
> You can always come yell at me on twitter - @Squeezebabe

**Author's Note:**

> *High Five*
> 
> *Points to the kudos button* you know you want to... no one will ever know...
> 
> And if it seemed too real... that's because a long long time ago, in a galaxy far far away... it was.


End file.
